


Kings and Alliances

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re losing power over the slate, Nagare!”</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Adolf K. Weismann?" Nagare groaned out as he tried to conjure enough green energy to attack and override the Silver King.</p>
<p>"Something I should’ve done years ago.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings and Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Some sort of sequel of Broken Vanguard but it’s not entirely necessary to have read it to understand this ^^

“We’re losing power over the slate, Nagare!” Iwaexclaimed as he looked at both the Dresden Slate and Shiro who was releasing a tremendous amount of silver energy into the slate.

-“Shiro!”- Kuroh and Neko looked at their king who smiled back at them.

“Don’t worry about me, you two. Just continue holding them off, okay?” The Silver King motioned towards the attacking green clansmen. The cat and dog duo nodded and fought off Yukari, Sukuna and the henchmen that surrounded them and their king.

“Your King is more trouble than he’s worth, Kuroh-chan!” Yukari unleashed electric attacks using his sword Ayamachi.

“He’s always been like that. Still, he’s the King I’ve sworn my life to protect and I wouldn’t have him any other way.” Kuroh used Kotowari to deflect the electric slashes with the aid of his silver aura.

“What are you doing, Adolf K. Weismann?” Nagare groaned out as he tried to conjure enough green energy to attack and override the Silver King. The attempt was shut down when Munakata and Anna arrived.

“I believe we have an unfinished business to settle, Hisui Nagare.” Munakata smirked at the distraught look the Green King had on his face.

“I do not have any interest in someone who’s not worth fighting anymore. Get out of my way.” Nagare snarled while the Blue King chuckled.

“Oho~ You’ll be surprised. Tell me, have you been having troubles over your software JUNGLE these past few days?”

Nagare remained silent, though he was absolutely irritated at the smile Munakata had on his face. It was as if the Blue King knew something he didn’t. Come to think of it, how did Munakata know about the problems he’s been having with JUNGLE…?

“It can’t be…” The Green King’s eyes widened in realization when he figured out who could’ve been destroying JUNGLE from the inside. He pulled up a couple of windows from his monitor and opened an application that showed the steady changes in JUNGLE’s software.

“That boy always found loopholes in orders given to him and usually only followed his own rules under the pretense of following a higher officer. You dug your own grave by saying you’ll be targeting someone he holds more precious than his own life.” Munakata unsheathed a different saber and aimed it at Nagare who had his clenched fists in anger after seeing a pop-up in his monitor.

“Fushimi Saruhiko…!”

 

* * *

 

“Get him!”

“Come back here!”

“Take him down!”

“You damn traitor!”

Other variations of such shouts and threats echoed through the hallways of the Green Clan’s hideout. Their target easily avoided and knocked some of them out cold while tinkering with his phone. Several hologram monitors and a keyboard appeared in front of Fushimi that he created from his phone. Binary, commands, codes, terminals, decryptors, nodes, scripts, I.P addresses and various information popped from the multiple windows on the screen. The former Scepter 4 officer multi-tasked between evading his attackers and opening various passages to make the place accessible for the members of both Scepter 4 and HOMRA via hacking the hideout’s and JUNGLE’s system.

“You bastard… Surround him!” More than fifteen green henchmen surrounded Fushimi from all sides while wielding their Kotosaka bombs.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and swiftly stabbed his knives to the floor and made an aura barrier around himself. The aura barrier withstood the impact of the explosives and left Fushimi unscathed. Amidst the smoke, the megane male saw a familiar metal rod enter his field of vision and smacked against the green henchmen that surrounded him. Even with the helmet, the collision against the metal rod managed to render the greens unconscious.

“You really are a disaster when left alone, huh, Saru? Can’t even multi-task properly.” came a snide comment from the back of the green clansmen who were still up.

-“Who the hell is there!?”- The green henchmen shouted and tried to identify who their new attacker was.

“I don’t need your help.” Fushimi mumbled as he continued typing from within the confines of his aura barrier. Misaki held out his hand and his rod came flying towards him after completing a rotation. He twirled the metal rod around his body while riding on his skateboard.

The red vanguard fought off the green henchmen that attacked him and Fushimi. Though confined in his aura barrier, Fushimi still helped out Misaki by throwing his aura-infused knives towards the clansmen that were in Misaki’s blindspot. The megane male managed to open all the entrances and passageways for the other clans while he detained the other horde of green henchmen that were about to intervene. With the final click of the ENTER key on his hologram keyboard, Fushimi watched as the logo of JUNGLE and its entire website became a pixelated mess and dissolved. Even the PDAs of the green clansmen were affected by the sudden change in the dissolving JUNGLE website.

Both Misaki and Fushimi watched as the Kotosaka bombs dissolved and the JUNGLE logo pulled back up in blue with the insignia of Scepter 4 rotating above it. Fushimi closed his phone so that the hologram keyboard and monitor disappeared and then he picked up his knives from the ground. Fushimi idly twirled them on his hand while Misaki cracked his knuckles with a feral grin. The green henchmen who were now powerless and without their helmets watched the vanguard duo in fear. A couple of punches and thrown knives later, Fushimi and Misaki found themselves surrounded with unconscious green clansmen. Based from the ruckus a few floors above them and the sudden burst of silver energy, it seemed that the kings were about to wrap up.

“As per usual, you’re pretty dramatic, shitty monkey.” Misaki commented.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You could’ve told me it was a part of some damn plan then I wouldn’t have-!” Misaki caught himself with a blush before he spilled something he’d rather keep for himself.

Fushimi shifted his gaze towards the blushing vanguard and smirked.

“You’re still such a crybaby. Don’t think that I didn’t know what you did when you found out, Mi~ sa~ ki~”

“Wh-What the fu-fuck are you talking about!? I didn’t do anything!”

“Oh really? So you didn’t shout at Captain, huh?”

“Wha- How’d you… You fucking shitty monkey!” Misaki grabbed Fushimi’s collar in his embarrassment and rage.

“Let go, Misaki.” Fushimi held Misaki’s clenched fist and took it away from his collar. He gently squeezed the fist he held before he let go and started walking ahead of the older male.

Misaki just blushed at the contact and followed Fushimi, but not without smacking him at the back of the head and starting one of their usual bickering.

 

* * *

 

“No, no, no, no, no! Stop it!” Nagare bellowed. He was pinned helplessly under the gleaming saber Munakata used against him.

“Nagare…” Iwa was down on his knees while Anna aimed her fiery flame wings at him. The Grey King was brought down with the help of Kusanagi and Seri who arrived with the rest of HOMRA and Scepter 4.

“I never thought I’d see the day when you’ll defeat me, Kuroh-chan. I guess you’ve grown up.” Yukari sighed in defeat.

“I just found a reason to wield my sword with my life on the line.” Kuroh’s gaze flitted towards his king.

“Ugh… That’s why I told you not to trust that four-eyes!” Sukuna crossed his arms and legs while surrounded by Neko, some members of Scepter 4 and HOMRA.

All of them watched as the slate let out a burst of silver light then lit up in the colors of all the other kings before it settled on a gentle glow of silver. Shiro exhaled and waved a hand towards Nagare. A green orb of aura the size of an orange floated in front of Nagare from his chest.

“What are you doing…?” The green king’s voice wavered as he asked.

“Something I should’ve done years ago.” Shiro sliced the orb in half and took one of them in his and while he returned the other to Nagare’s chest. All of them noticed that the green circle in Nagare’s chest shrank and dimmed.

“I took most of your power, in case you’re wondering. However, I left enough within you to keep you alive.”

Shiro shifted his gaze to Iwa and did the same to him. Although this time, the Silver King took the whole grey orb. With both the green and grey orbs floating on his left hand, Shiro closed his fist to crush the orbs. Above them, the Green and Grey Swords of Damocles shattered and the particles floated back into their respective orbs in the Silver Sword of Damocles. The Silver King then staggered, luckily, Kuroh was there to catch him.

“Shiro! What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“… Yeah, just tired.” Shiro leaned against Kuroh while the blackette wrapped an arm around the silverette’s waist.

“Shiro! Shiro! Are you really okay?” Neko hovered worriedly around the black and white duo.

“I’m alright, Neko. You both don’t have to worry. It might take some time for me to get used to this whole controlling the slate and stuff.” Shiro grinned and nuzzled his head against Kuroh’s shoulder.

After handcuffing Nagare, Iwa, Yukari, Sukuna, Douhan and the rest of the green clansmen, Munakata, Anna and their high ranking clansmen - including Fushimi and Misaki who just arrived- approached the members of HAKUMEITOU.

“I think we all did a wonderful job in finishing up here.” Munakata started and received nods from the others.

“The slate’s colors are in a harmony within you, Yashiro.” Anna commented with a smile as she looked through her red marble.

“I do have seventy years’ worth of power within me after all. Just that, I still won’t be able to know who gets to be a king but now that I’m the one controlling the slate, I can accept or deny any King. I can take away the Dresden’s power from anyone we deem unfit.” Shiro grinned and received baffled stares from the other clans.

“We?”

“As in…?”

“The Coffee Table Alliance, of course!”

-“What!?”-

-“Are you serious!?”-

“Not that we’re disagreeing or anything but that’s completely unheard of, Shiro-san.” Kusanagi explained as he helped Seri to remain standing.

“Well, you see, since we did a pretty awesome job earlier with our cooperation, I thought that we can also judge the new and upcoming kings. For example, if a new king springs out and announces himself, Anna can look through her marble to see if the king candidate has ill intentions or not. Then, with Munakata-san’s help, we can find out more about the king candidate through a background check. If that person passes Anna’s and Munakata-san’s tests, then I’ll acknowledge the candidate as a new king. If not, I’ll take away the power of the slate.” Shiro explained and received dumbfounded and awestruck stares from the members of the Coffee Table Alliance.

“That’s… incredibly well-thought out. Very well, I shall send you the necessary documents later regarding the new rule to present to the Prime Minister.” Munakata pushed up his glasses and Shiro nodded.

“I also agree with the new rule of approving Kings.” Anna said with a smile.

“Yay~! Oh right, Munakata-san.” Shiro waved a hand at Munakata and a slightly big orb of blue aura floated in front of the Blue King’s chest. To their surprise, the blue orb had a small red aura swirling gently in the middle.

“Mikoto…” Anna gasped out while Munakata’s fists clenched a little. Of course he knew that he had an essence of Mikoto’s red within him. However, seeing it in front of him was a different matter altogether because it brought back memories.

“Munakata-san, what do you want to do with that red aura within you? As you are right now, it wll not take long before your Sword of Damocles fall.”

Everyone turned to look at Munakata who was staring at the swirling red.

“I… I’d like to keep it with me, if you’d allow it.”

“Captain…” Seri whispered.

“Sap.” Fushimi mumbled and received a punch on the shoulder from Misaki.

“Very well.”

Shiro pulled out some blue aura from the orb which made it shrink back to the size of an orange with the red aura still inside it. The orb returned to Munakata’s chest and they watched as the Blue Sword of Damocles reconstructed itself to the state of perfection while the blue aura Shiro took dissolved in his hand. The Silver King then turned to Fushimi and waved a hand at him, making three orbs of aura in the colors of red, blue and green float from him.

“Fushimi-kun, what aura do you want to retain?”

Both members of HOMRA and Scepter 4 waited with bated breath while Misaki looked worried beside his… ex-almost. Fushimi clicked his tongue and looked as disinterested as ever as he answered.

“I hate vegetables. Get it the hell away from me.”

Misaki and some members of Scepter 4’s alphabet officers let out choked sobs. Shiro smiled and pulled the green orb away from Fushimi then crushed it in his hand and let the red and blue orbs return to the megane male.

“Fushimi-kun…” Said male looked at his superior officer and scoffed.

“Captain, if you put me through that shit again, I will stab you. Give me back my saber and where the hell’s my coat?”

Suddenly, Fushimi staggered from the sudden weight of Akiyama and Hidaka who wrapped an arm each around his shoulders while Misaki hugged him. Good thing that Enomoto didn’t join the weight and just patted Fushimi on the back. Kamamoto was a different story, though, because he was patting Misaki on the back.

“What the- Get off me, you elephants!”

“For once, it’s a good thing that you hate greens, Saruhiko!” Misaki teased even though he was crying on Fushimi’s chest with his arms wrapped around the other’s waist.

“I’m so happy for you, Yata-san!” Kamamoto congratulated.

“Fushimi-san, welcome back!” Akiyama exclaimed through his tears.

“Your coat is in good shape, Fushimi-san! Don’t worry about it!” Hidaka grinned.

“I’m so glad, Fushimi-san! The Intelligence Division is different without you!” Enomoto’s tears caused his glasses to fog up.

They all laughed at Fushimi who was grumbling under his breath while his attempts of escaping his ‘captors’ were rendered futile. Restoring and keeping the Dresden Slate in check will be a difficult work but Shiro knew that everything will be alright because they all had each other’s backs.

The Silver King stretched his arms toward the sky then snuggled against Kuroh who was still keeping him steady.

“Let’s go home now. A little rest and relaxation with you will be very much appreciated, my dearest wife.”

“Wha- Isana Yashiro!”

**Author's Note:**

> The 'ex-almost' I mentioned there was something I saw on Tumblr about SaruMi. It went like this: "No, we didn't date. Technically, he wasn't an ex-boyfriend. But he was an ex-something. An ex-maybe. An ex-almost."
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
